Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image search apparatus, a method of controlling the operation thereof, and an image search server.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-103135 describes a system in which, when an electronic album is created, images to be placed in a layout frame provided in a template are selected automatically and the selected images are then placed in the layout frame.
According to the description set forth in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-103135, the system is such that when an automatically created album is revised, desired images are re-selected from among a large number of images. This makes it difficult for the user to find images in line with user preference.